Renegade Star
by MoonxLauri
Summary: This is my take on Star's background because she was a BL/ind leader, found by the Fab Four, then soon goes on to make her own elite team of Killjoys.  So this is my version of how things happen
1. Renegade Star

Star was guessing her face was splashed across the extermination posters in Battery City, right along with the Fabulous Four, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She could barely swallow because of her thirst, her head pounding with a headache that had developed over the last two days. Star had been out wandering away from Zone 6, BL/ind's backyard, for the past two weeks now and had finished off the last sip of her water yesterday. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot was all she was able to concentrate on at the moment. But even this only lasted for only a couple of hours before she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. The blinding blue sky fave way to dark pink as Star closed her eyes and tied her bandana around her eyes, slipping into a deep and heavy sleep.

"Looks like she went rogue...she has stars all over her." a male voice drifted through Star's mind.

"She looks half dead-"came another. Star sighed and shifted about a bit, laying still for a couple of minutes before rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Upon opening them she saw a ceiling covered with glow in the dark stars. The second thing she noticed was that the voices she had heard were now louder because they were outside the doorway covered by a pastel orange curtain.

"Party do you know the risks of keeping a leader of BL/ind? She could be faking." Star heard on of the males hiss, the one who had said she was half dead looking. The one called Party Poison, their leader, replied in a calm but obviously annoyed tone.

"Yes Kobra Kid I do know, and if she was faking we would have had a fucking army on our hands as soon as we picked her up. Besides unless Renegade was on a suicide mission she was completely turned around, no way would BL/ind want to lose on of their bigwigs."

There was a moment of silence before the man who had noticed the stars on her body asked

"So what are we going to do with Renegade? I'm hoping you have something more elegant in mind then just dumping her back out into the Zones." To this Party Poison answered with somewhat of a scoff.

"Of course not, she'll stay here with us till she's better and than we can find a Killjoy camp to put her in."

A moment later the one named Fun Ghoul peeked in his head in and gave Star a large grin when he saw she was awake. "Little Renegade is awake!" he trilled pushing aside the curtain and coming in, followed by the others. It took Star a moment to realize Fun Ghoul meant her, it was true but how did they know she was a turncoat?

"Glad your awake we thought we'd lost you." Party Poison said giving her a small gentle smile.

"How do you know I'm a turncoat? Last time I knew my turning was only known to BL/ind." Star questioned sitting up and facing the four who were now sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Well it's rare a bigwig from BL/ind goes on a suicide mission so we're guessing your not with them anymore." Fun Ghoul answered, amused as if she had asked a silly question.

"So your going to trust me just like that?" Star asked eyebrow raised, baffled by their trusting behavior. Killjoys were always paranoid is what she had been taught at BL/ind.

"No that's why we're holding onto your ray gun." Fun Ghoul answered brightly and it was then Star saw her ray gun at Party Poison's thigh holster. She nodded, glad that they were not as stupid as some of the Killjoys BL/ind had captured. Party interrupted her thoughts by getting to his feet and holding his hands out to her saying that though they only had Power Pup and water she was welcome to it. Star nodded, let him pull her to her feet and followed the four out to the diner's counter where there was a can of Power Pup and a water bottle. Frank hopped onto the counter, laid on his belly and rummaged upside for some more Power Pup for the others. She sat down and drained the water before devouring the food, rather glad ti was tasteless. Once they had finished eating Star was instructed to go with Fun Ghoul, who gave her a grin and a wink before leading the way outside.

As soon as the doors shut behind the two Fun immediately asked

"So Renegade what type of leader were you? What did they pay you with? Killjoy hearts? Did they feed you their pills too?" as he popped the hood and began tinkering with the car. Star hopped up onto the trunk and lightly kicked the fender as she thought over her answer.

"I was a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W leader." At this Frank stopped fiddling with the car and gazed at her warily. Star could see he was struggling not to judge her of what she had been but it was a fierce battle. It took her only a moment to realize he must have lost loved ones because of her. The girl grimaced and looked away, brushing the sleeve of her purple sweater against her lips, a childhood habit.

"What were their names?" she whispered gazing at the reddish brown dirt.

"My wife was Jamia and my two little girls were...Cherry and Lily." he answered his voice warning her that he was close to tears. Star looked at Frank and saw him wipe his eyes before he gazed back at her, youthful face deter minded to hear the news. As Star opened her mouth, by second nature she slipped into her distant self.

"Their little bodies couldn't handle the drugs...they fell asleep and never woke, they looked...peaceful." she answered, tears pricking the edges of her eyes at the memory of those two little innocent girls' expressions of repose.

As soon as Star had said drugs Fun Ghoul had begun to shake his head and when she finished murmured.

"No...no not Cherry and Lily..their too strong." He ran his fingers through his hair in an agitated way, unbelieving that his only flesh and blood was gone.

"I'm sorry Fun-" At hearing her voice Fun Ghoul lashed out at her.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You killed my daughters you murderer! But that doesn't matter you does it? Of course not! You probably spat on their graves! That is if you even gave them ones!" Fun screamed before storming off around the diner, and tearing off a few moments later on a motorbike, dust billowing up in his wake. Star stared after the man in shock before she buried her face in her hands, shoulders trembling. Not a second later Star felt a hand rub her back soothingly.

"This isn't the way I wanted things to go but I think it's best you head out on your own again." Party Poison stated combing his fingers through her long hair, wanting to ease her hurt, his fragile heart hating to see her anguish.

"Why aren't you cussing me out if you heard the whole conversation?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Because I know what it's like to do stuff you're not proud of. Mine was drinking and using, yours was being a commander." he answered with a shrug gazing at the horizon. Star rested her temple on his shoulder, glad that he did not shun her because of her past. The two stayed like that for a few minutes more before they hopped off the car and went into the diner.

"Kobra, Jet Renegade is going to be heading out in a minute say goodbye." Party stated to the two who were playing cards at a booth. They raised their eyebrows in question, wondering why, but did not ask. Both shook her hand goodbye, murmuring good luck to her before Party Poison led Star to the back of the diner where another motorbike stood. "It's got a full tank so you should be good for a week, there's also a weeks worth of water if you ration." he explained to which she nodded and hopped onto the bike.

"Oh Renegade? Here's your raygun." Party stated withdrawing her gun which she accepted and holstered before she embraced him tightly.

"Thank you so much Party Poison I won't forget your help." she murmured.

"It's nothing, simply one Killjoy helping out another." he answered though he hugged her just as tightly before they released each other. Star started the bike up, waved good bye to Party before zipping off towards Zone 4.


	2. Raging Blade

Raging Blade's pov

The odds weren't stacked in my favor, it was me against five Dracs. If these vile creatures hadn't had their ray guns and were only armed with a sword as I was they would have stood no chance. But as it was I was powerless and injured and couldn't do much but let them toy with me as they like.

"Let ussss go we wassste time on him." one of the Dracs said in their strange and serpentine speech. The others nodded and the one who had spoken turned and pointed his ray gun at my forehead. Just as he was about to pull the trigger he was shot in the back of the head. Instantly I pounced, slicing the four remaining Dracs' legs out from beneath them. Not missing a beat they too were shot. Looking up, the lady who stood over me had the aura of a warrior but the beauty of a confidant woman. The lady's chocolate brown hair was unbound, tumbling down her back, as it was tugged by the wind. Sharp green eyes studied me over, standing out even more so because of the two tattooed falling stars on her cheeks. The tattoos reminded me of an Indian warrior's war paint, something I had only seen in books before they were burned.

"Your name?" she demanded holstering her ray gun.

"Nothing you need to know." I answered curtly. Though she may be lovely I could not trust her on looks alone. The lady rolled her emerald eyes and offered me her hands.

"Being stubborn will get you nowhere Ox, especially when you're hurt." she stated glancing pointedly at my bloodied calf.

"I am not Ox I am Gavin," I retorted using the sheath of my sword to push myself to my feet.

"Not anymore, you'll be Raging Blade." she stated instantly at my side and settling my arm around her shoulder. Lovely looks, strong and intelligent she would be a good companion, I thought as she helped me to her motorbike. Sliding in front of me she brought the bike to life, hollering that we were heading to a Killjoy camp before kicking off and setting the bike in motion.

I tightly wound my arms around her torso, resting my head between her shoulder blades and grimaced when I squeezed the bike with my knees, the action setting off pain in my right calf.

We rode for however long it took before we reached the camp. A ways away from the camp the lady tied her bandana so that it covered her face from nose down. I was curious as to why she did this but did not say anything as she started forward. She went at crawl, hollering that she needed medical attention. A minute later Killjoys were swarming us, like bees to a flower, hauling me off her bike and questioning the lady about where she had come from, who she was, who was I? I struggled to stay with her but the two Killjoys who had a hold of me dragged me to the medical tent within the camp.

"Stay still and let the doc work, and you'll see your girlfriend in no time." one of the Killjoys ordered pushing me onto my back since I had begun to sit up. I did not bother to deny that she was not my girlfriend and merely waited impatiently for the doctor to finish cleaning the wound. When at long last he finished, announcing I was otherwise healthy I was on my feet and demanding to know where my lady was. "Cool you jets dude she's talking to Show Pony." the Killjoy who seemed to have all the time in the world insisted. I ignored him and using my sheath as a crutch set off looking for her.

I was eager to know more about my savior, and this apparent leader named Show Pony. Ten minutes later I found them inside an area that was covered with a tarp, pouring over a map looking quite serious.

"Show Pony?" I questioned raising my pierced eyebrow, unsure if this strangely dressed man/woman was that person. Show Pony looked up and the round youthful face, short cropped hair, and cupid bow lips gave away nothing of their gender. It was the eyes that did it. They were a gentle greenish blue, something in them belonging to a mother and so therefore a woman.

"Raging Blade glad you could join us, it seems your name fits you well." Show Pony smiled beckoning me in. I joined my savoir at her side and noticed she no longer covered her facial tattoos and that she had tattooed stars also clustered on her lower arms.

"It is not wise to lie or decieve your comrades." Show Pony stated out of nowhere. I opened my mouth to defend myself, saying I had done no such thing but she stopped me by saying

"Hush Blade, I do not mean you." Pony quieted nodding her head towards my savior who had bowed her head, long chocolate brown hair curtaining the side of her face.

"My name is Renegade Star, Blade and before you hear it through the grape vine I used to work for BL/ind as a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W leader." Star explained straightening her slumped posture and gazing at me with those serious green eyes that were like steel.

Impenetrable but with enough heat grew molten.

It was with this thought that I was determined to melt those steel eyes and see gentle grass green gazing back at me.

"You can better help our war on BL/ind, you know the city and all of it's secrets." I responded with a shrug. It wasn't that I was ignorant of BL/ind, how could I be? But nor did I condemn her as completely bad. I would be wary but I was not going to treat her like she had a disease.

"So what're we waiting for let's get to work." I stated giving her a grin.


	3. Spider Veins

Spider Vein's POV

It had been almost a year since food had been plentiful, since BL/ind had reinforced their warehouses making it that much more difficult to steal. Not that everything was stolen mind you; Killjoys who lived in the more agricultural states grew their own food secretly, but when food and water were scarce it was rare to find someone who would share.  
>I, Spider Veins, had just recently joined Renegade Star's team, and had the luck of coming across a defective warehouse and upon relaying the news, we had taken all that we could hold and once back at the diner eaten ourselves sick.<br>From my place in the booth, the sunset warming my back, I could see that Renegade Star and Raging Blade were nodding off in a booth, propped up by each other. On the mattress by me Quiet Muse, Kenneth, and Fun Ghoul were all cuddled up to each other. Kenneth was in the middle with Fun and Muse resting their heads on his chest, his arms around them both, and their arms wrapped around his waist. Party Poison and Kobra Kid were on the other mattress, at the foot of those three's, their backs pressed against each other's. In all it was quite the cozy scene, something that would not last.  
>And just like I thought it didn't.<br>It was about two hours later as I was dozing that I was frightened by the sound of someone shuffling about in the kitchen. Needles of fear and adrenaline prickled my insides and the nape of my neck.  
>"Whose there?" I demanded sliding from the booth ray gun in hand. Quiet Muse shifted in her sleep and murmured something incoherent which of course made the two men move about too. "Answer me! Who are you?" I demanded more loudly not caring that I was waking up my teammates.<br>"Please help." was the soft answer before there came the sound of a body hitting the floor. Immediately I flicked on the lights to Renegade's protest with Quiet Muse and Fun Ghoul complaining for me to turn it off. By this time Kobra Kid and Party Poison were sitting up, halfway awake. With cautious footsteps I peeked over the counter to gasp at the bloody mess of a Killjoy that was lying on the floor. Instantly Kobra Kid and Party Poison were at my side, softly swearing upon seeing the mortally wounded person.  
>"Jet Star, Fun Ghoul wake up!" Party Poison barked as he and his brother lifted the man onto the counter to more closely look at his wounds.<br>"Whatdaya want?" Fun Ghoul grumpily asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Get gauze and lots of it **now**!" Kobra ordered harshly. To this Fun Ghoul scowled but upon seeing the man bolted to get the needed supplies.  
>"What's your name? Who hurt you?" Party Poison gently demanded of the wounded man.<br>"Shane." Shane managed to gasp out as Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul began to tightly bind the wounds to staunch the bleeding. It was clear though from his pale pallor that he had lost a great amount of blood already and possibly would not survive the night. I felt a sharp tug on my heartstrings for this black and orange haired stranger who lay close to death. I had killed my fair share of Dracs, all of us had, well except Quiet Muse she was too innocent to do so, but to see that one of our own could possibly die right before our eyes was heart-wrenching. Settling on the bar stool I held tight to his hand, wanting to comfort the man as much as I could. Upon hearing Quiet Muse swear in exclamation I knew she was awake. Not a moment later Kenneth muttered  
>"Jesus Christ!"<br>"Quiet Muse, Kenneth go get Dr. D." Party Poison ordered since he knew Quiet Muse didn't handle well with lots of blood. Quite frankly I was amazed at how innocent Quiet Muse could be most of the time but then again the guys along with me and Renegade tried to shield her as much as possible. She was one of the few people who represented what life had once been and one day would be again.  
>My thoughts were brought back to the man when he gave my hand a tight squeeze, wanting my attention.<br>"Never…got a name." the man gasped as Kobra cut away his thin shirt and began to wrap his torso up.  
>"You never got a name? Well…how about Skarred?" I suggested close to tears, there was something so heart-breaking in his child-like want of an alias so that he could belong. He grinned as his eyelids fluttered close.<br>"Skarred…Tiger." He breathed before he drifted into unconsciousness. I had to resist the urge to shake the crap out of him so that I could know beyond a doubt that he still lived.  
>"If he made it from wherever he came from he's one hell of a fighter, not everyone would survive cuts that deep." My dad's deep voice reassured me. I sighed before slowly letting go of his hand and flinging my arms around Dad. He hugged me back, murmuring reassurances. A moment passed and I felt Quiet Muse, Kenneth and Fun Ghoul join in on our hug. A minute passed and we all broke away, going off to do our own things. Kenneth, Quiet Muse, and Fun Ghoul broke off into their little trio, while Kobra, Jet, Party and Dad stood over Skarred Tiger and talked.<br>Settling into the booth farthest from all the activity I pulled my legs close, resting my chin on my knees. It was always hard for me to deal with dying Killjoys, much like it was for Quiet Muse with excessive blood.  
>A tense night passed, with someone or two….or four always up checking on Skarred Tiger, so no one really slept well. When Kobra and Party began to re-dress his wounds in the morning, Quiet Muse was sent away along with Kenneth, while I took my place at Tiger's side holding his hand. A positive sign was when Skarred Tiger grimaced in pain and bit his bottom lip, a clear sign that he was not going to slip away.<br>"He's going to need stitches." My dad murmured grimly upon seeing the wounds. But my dad's grim tone could not fully dim my happiness that Skarred Tiger had come this far.  
>"I'll look like Edward Scissor hands then." Skarred Tiger weakly joked an amused smile on his face.<p> 


	4. Skarred Tiger

Skarred Tiger's pov

It had been a month since I had joined Renegade's team and a month for me to get used to my scars and with them the rejection.

I had never had tough skin and so when the Killjoy mothers and fathers hid their children's eyes from me it cut me anew each time. When I had made the joke of being like Edward Scissor hands I had not realized how true my words would be. My skin was scarred and I was rejected by those who were not disfigured, Renegade's team and the Four being the exception.

It was a vicious cycle, for when these gestures hurt me I looked to my past and regretted every small transgression I had ever made, wondering perhaps if this was karma coming back for me.

I was snapped from my thoughts by the cheer that was sent up by the Killjoy camp we had arrived at. We had borrowed four vans from Dr. D cramping them full of food, medical supplies and water, and had set off to replenish four of the biggest Killjoy camps around. We all got out and began unloading supplies with the help of the other Killjoys. After twenty minutes the camp's supplies was out and stacked. Not wanting to appear as if I was trying to hide I casually sidled up to Blade.

But as I found out everyone in our group was celebrities it seemed. Renegade was revered for being a turncoat, now working to defy what she had once been, Blade for his unearthly skill with a sword, Spider Veins for being the daughter of Dr. D, The Fab Four for obvious reasons, Quiet Muse for being the one and only Recorder, and Kenneth for being her Protector and also from having had a band called Framing Hanley.

So in general no matter who I stood by it was like trying to hide in the spotlight. The whispers and glances were swift in coming and my face soon grew pink in humiliation. As soon as was socially polite I excused myself and slipped away from them all, walking far enough so that I could no longer be seen by the huge bonfire.

I clutched my arms, my nails biting into my flesh as the bitter tears freely coursed down my face. I was cursed to this damned body for the mistakes I had made when I had had it all, and I was to suffer the price.

"And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me/ Though I carried karats for everyone to see." Spider Veins softly sang startling me when she brushed away my tears with the sleeve of her tattered hoodie.

"And all of the mothers raised their babies to stay away from me." I sang back pressing her small hand against my cheek. Those beautiful lilac eyes softened as she stroked my cheekbone with her thumb. "And all the lovers who had no time for me." I whispered to which she shook her head.

"I will always have time for you sweetheart." she murmured wrapping her arms around me. I could not help the tears that dripped onto her cheeks as we shared a kiss, but she did not care, for Spider already knew that my ragged heart still sobbed for the ones I had lost and the harsh new life I had been thrust into.

And so she became the lover who had time for me.


	5. Frank's Forgiveness

Renegade Star's pov

Every since I had been cast out from The Fabulous Four by Fun Ghoul's hatred of what I had once been and done I could find no peace. The two little girls' names haunted me, tattooed to the back of my eyelids. And as if that was not enough thoughts of what they could have been tormented me constantly.

Not a day passed that I did not think of those two sweet girls I had murdered, even if it had been done unintentionally.

I could stand it no more and went to Fun Ghoul telling him I had something to show him. It killed me to see his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, so open and light one moment become completely cold the next.

"What are you going to show me? My drugged up wife? My children's bones?" he hissed. I swallowed and managed to beg

"Please." I could see he was tempted to cruelly say no and let me continue to be tormented but suddenly his will seem to crumble as his shoulders sagged and he scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Show me." he sighed, showing that the grudge he had held was gone. I spun on my heels and lead him to a motorcycle a Killjoy kindly lent me. He got on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, body molded to mine, no longer caring about touching me. And so we set off into the night.

An hour later we arrived at our destination.

I switched on my flashlight and immediately found the two gravestones I knew would be there. Fun Ghoul looked at the two small headstones with a quizzical expression before his eyes widen and he fell to his knees, crawling towards them. With the touch that one uses towards something sacrosanct Fun Ghoul whispered his fingers over first the engraving of Cherry's name and then Lily's.

"Daddy's here baby girls right here and Daddy loves you so, so much." Fun Ghoul sobbed, his shoulders shaking with the force of his sorrow.

I could not help but weep myself but did not allow my wretchedness at Frank's lament to stop me from doing what I had to do. Kneeling beside Cherry's tombstone I pressed my lips to the cold edge that only looked to be stone. Fun Ghoul watched me with his tear stained face and gasped when just under her name opened a little compartment.

"Reach in." I gently ordered. He did so and when he saw what he withdrew, the tears again began to course down his cheeks. For he held the little overalls, white shirt, socks and shoes Cherry had been wearing the last day of her life. He pressed the clothes to his face and his sobs were muffled by the material. Though his tears blinded him he reached in once more and this time withdrew Cherry's beloved stuffed toy of Jack Skellington.

I moved to the next tombstone and pressed my lips to the side. The tears trickled down as Frank reached in and took out the pastel pink flowered dress Lily had worn. "This was her favorite." the man croaked rubbing the dress against his cheek. And when he drew out the second item he broke into fresh sobs for he held Cherry's pacifier. When at last his tears slowed he put Cherry and Lily's clothes back along with Cherry's toy.

But Lily's pacifier he put on the string I offered him and made a necklace of it.

He kissed the places on the tombstones I had, sealing the compartments. "I love you baby girls, Daddy will always love you." he whispered fiercely the pacifier clenched in his fist. And with that he turned away and began to walk towards the rising sun, back straight, shoulders back, a soldier till the end.


End file.
